The Shikon no Tama, Whole Again!
by neverendingpast
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have conquered all of their enemies, and the Shikon no Tama is whole again...and of course...chaos ensues. No, not funny chaos, sad.
1. Cry

"Being a hanyou is hell on earth, Kagome. You can't ask me to stay this way," said InuYasha, his head turned away from her face. He could sense her sadness.

Her voice came full of tears. "But why do you have to become a full demon? Why can't you be human..." _He was willing to for Kikyou..._

"Because I can't. I've got too many enemies. I killed Naraku, the Schinintai, Kikyou is gone, but Sesshoumaru will never be vanquished. So I can't turn human, or else he'll kill me." InuYasha closed his eyes as he turned to look at her. "I can't."

She stared him straight in the eye, his dry, serious eyes looking into her deep pools of tears. "InuYasha. If you become human...you can come with me...to the future-"

"I don't fit there either! Don't you see, Kagome? I don't understand all of the things in your world, I don't even speak the same language that your time does! I can't go there."

"Don't you want to be with me?!?" She choked out, through sobs.

He paused, his face stunned. "I-uh..." _Of course I do. But I can't figure out how to do that..._

"Kagome, if we were to be together, one or the other of us would have to give up the time that we live in. Either I would have to go to the future, or you would have to stay here, with me. It's you leaving your family and friends there, or your friends here. I'd have to leave my friends and fa- er, my friends here to be with you. I don't want either of us to have to choose between friends, family, and each other. It's not...it's not right. I just don't think that we can..."

She dropped her gaze from his face. _Why does it have to be this way..._

"InuYasha, I can still travel back to the future to visit! Remember, the first time I came here, I didn't even know I could! And you can travel without the shards..."

"You can't. I don't know why I can go through with nothing and you need the jewel...but remember when (that bigass hamstery wolfy demon) attacked? You told me that you couldn't come back because you didn't have the jewel. I don't know why, but it's impossible," he finished sadly.

As the wind blew through her hair, her face became steely. "Well, then, we won't destroy the jewel." She fingered it in her pocket. "I'll just protect it and keep it whole, and that way we can be together."

His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Fool. That's why Kikyou died, because she was going to use the jewel for selfish purposes. And besides, if you try to keep the jewel whole, the demons will never let you be. You'll always be in danger-"

"But you could protect me! It'll all work out, InuYasha!"  
"No. As long as the jewel exists, there's a chance that you could be hurt. And I don't want that, Kagome!"

She sighed. _I don't care about my safety, I just want to be with you. Why don't you see that?_

"InuYasha, I don't care. I want to be with you and that's that. So unless you're going to take the Shikon no Tama from me, it's not going to be destroyed. I won't do it."

"IDIOT! You can't keep it! Every demon in the land is probably headed here already, just because they know that you've got the jewel!

She stared at him. "Don't call me an idiot," she said slowly and clearly.

"SIT!"

InuYasha's face was pulled to the ground as Kagome ran away, in the direction of the well. She had thrown the Shikon no Tama to the ground.

"Kagome! Come back!"

He got up, a few minutes later, finally able to move. For all that he'd shouted, Kagome would not turn around and come back to him. As he lifted himself off of the ground, he noticed the Shikon no Tama glittering in the grass by his feet. 

_Kagome...did you really mean...to leave this..._

Suddenly he sniffed something in the air.

"Damn it. I knew they'd come," he said to himself, annoyed. _Demons coming for the Jewel already._

He drew the Tetsusaiga and turned around, seeing a huge praying mantis demon flying at him.

Cockily, he said, "Ha. I'll make short work of you-" he readied the sword- "filthy demon!" He ran at the approaching demon and saw the windscar. 

_You're done now, bastard._

As he began to slice through, though, the demon flew high, flipped over him, and brought one bladed wing right down into InuYasha's back.

InuYasha's eyes widened. _Damn it all! It got me...it'll pay._

He turned to face the demon. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he shouted, drawing his free hand across his back and then snapping his wrist at the demon.

The monster's eyes twitched and he dodged the blow easily. 

_Come on. It's just a mantis._

He swiftly ran at the demon and sliced through the windscar before the demon could move, shredding it into a million flecks of dust.

_Feh. Not so hard._ Then he grabbed his side as the pain from his back began to spread. _He got me good..._

And as he turned around, he saw three more demons emerging from the woods. 

He closed his eyes, and in a moment of doubt, or possibly truth, he thought, _Maybe Kagome was wrong. Maybe I can't protect her. Maybe I can't even protect myself..._

His blood dripping behind him, InuYasha ran towards the well with the Shikon no Tama in his hands. 

_They can't follow me if I just get to Kagome..._

The three demons (and more that had joined the group on the way) on his heels, he jumped into the well and into Kagome's time.


	2. a little tear

CHAPTER TWO

InuYasha lie unconscious on the bottom of the well in modern time, the dirt around him stained with his blood. He drifted into consciousness for a few minutes, wondering if Kagome would ever come to the well and find him, but he passed out again without her coming.

Kagome sat in her room, her pillow drenched in her crystal clear tears.

"I-InuYasha, why didn't you...why won't you..." she sobbed, wondering why he wouldn't be with her. "InuYasha!" she screamed furiously into the pillow. A knock came at her door.

"C-come in," she said, sitting up and trying to brush the hair from her face and make herself look normal.

Souta began opening the door. "Hi, Kagome, I was just-

Her mother interrupted him. "Souta, Grandpa needs your help downstairs."

"But I-"

"He needs you to help him now, Souta!" she said cheerfully as she pushed him out of the door and came in herself.

"Kagome," she said, in a calm and serious tone.

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes. "Yes, Mom?"

"Kagome, he will come for you. He will realize that he's made a mistake. Don't worry. He'll come," she said.

"Oh, Mom!" said Kagome, hugging her tightly. "Do you think..." _She can't be right. He won't come back._ She said timidly, "Well, Mom, I...I left the Shikon no Tama in the past...so if he doesn't....I can never-" she sobbed, "g-go back!" Her body convulsed and shook as tears streamed from her eyes. "Mom, what if he doesn't c-come back? Wh-what am I g-going to d-d-do?"

Kagome's mother took Kagome's face in her hands, and said, "If he doesn't come back, then he's not the one for you, and someone else will come along later. Remember, Kagome, you're still young. There is time."

_I don't want there to be time. I want to be with InuYasha, now and for the rest of my life._

"Okay, Mom. Thanks," she said, and her mother walked out the door.

Kagome hung her head sadly. _He won't come back. All of the things that I said...I meant...he doesn't want to work with me in this relationship...maybe I shouldn't be with him._

She waited all that day, never leaving her room, and he never came.

The next day, she went to school. Anytime her friends asked her about why she was so sad, she didn't even bother to tell them, unable to think of a believable lie and too sad to even hint at the truth.

When she came home, InuYasha had still not come for her.

She decided to go to the well, to tell it her problems as a sort of self-therapy.

As she walked into the building, she heard a strange sound.

_Like...breathing?_ Kagome rushed to the well. Leaning over the edge, she faintly saw the glint of a head of silver hair at the bottom.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed. He lifted his head, very slowly, just barely able to move. 

A whisper came from his dry mouth, as thin as the whisper of wind through the trees in winter. "Kagome...help me..."

She jumped down into the well to him, tears streaming from her eyes. "InuYasha, I'm so glad to see you! I thought you weren't coming for me! OH! InuYasha, what's the matter?"

His head had slumped against his chest again, and Kagome finally noticed in the low light that his robes were drenched in blood.


	3. for every time

CHAPTER THREE

Kagome screamed. "InuYasha, I'll be right back. Don't worry!" She climbed swiftly up the well and ran into the house. 

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! InuYasha's here," she panted as she spoke, "In the well, he's seriously hurt! He's lost a lot of blood and I don't know what to do and I think he's been poisoned SOMEBODY HELP!"

All three ran into the kitchen at once. Kagome's mom took over. "Kagome, get some bandages and antiseptic. Souta, we're going to have to lift him out of the well. Grandpa, call an ambulance, we'll need a stretcher and we'll have to take him to the hospital."

Kagome said, "How can we take him to the hospital? He's a demon!"

"If we don't, he'll die. They'll just have to deal with it," came her mother's answer. _If you love him, he has to live, dearest. _

Kagome rushed upstairs to get bandages. She ran back out to the well-house to find InuYasha on the floor of the building, lifted out by her mother and Souta, who were dirty and sweaty from the effort. 

"Give me the bandages, Kagome," said her mother. She turned InuYasha over and took off his shirt. The wound on his back was gaping, red with infection, and foaming with poison. Kagome's mother took the antiseptic and poured it on the unconscious half-demon and then bandaged the wound.

"This will have to do for now, until we can get him to a hospital," said Kagome's mother. "Kagome, this looks very serious..."

"I know, mother," she said, hanging her head.

Within a few minutes, they heard sirens approaching. Grandpa directed the EMTs to the well-house, and they strapped InuYasha into a stretcher and took him into the ambulance. Kagome accompanied him, while her mother rode in the front.

"What is this guy?" asked the EMT who was treating him.

"He's...it's complicated...but he needs medical treatment!" said Kagome.

"What happened to him?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. My mother bandaged him, there was blood covering his robes," she said, holding it up, causing the EMT's eyes to widen in surprise and fear for InuYasha's life, "and it was red with infection and foaming."

The EMT whistled. "That doesn't sound too good, let's take a look."

He cut the bandages and turned InuYasha over.

"Wow. I've never seen a gash this huge before! What did it?"

"Like I said before, I don't know! I have absolutely no idea, I just know that it's really serious!"

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood, and there's some sort of venom in his system. He'll need an antidote and a transfusion," said the EMT.

Kagome gasped. "A transfusion?"

"Yes. Do you know his blood type?"

"Um, no..."

"That's fine. We'll just look up his name in our computers."

Kagome frowned in worry. "Um, I don't think his name is there..."

"Well then we can test for it."

"Um, okay...he might have a really strange type, though..."

"We can always give him O positive. It'll be fine, miss, don't worry. So if he's not in the computers, who is he?"

Kagome had no idea how to put it. "He's...um...well I'm Kagome Higurashi, he can use my insurance...but he's...InuYasha..."

"InuYasha? That's an ancient-sounding name..."

She laughed nervously. "Well, he's kind of ancient!...he's from the Shogunate period...he can time travel through a well in my yard...it's complicated!"

The EMT's brow furrowed. "Miss Higurashi, I know your friend is hurt...are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not insane, if that's what you're asking. I don't expect you to believe me. But you HAVE to trust that he needs help. And you have to help him!" Her eyes became glassy with tears.

"Okay, Miss Higurashi, we'll take care of him," he said, as they reached the hospital. 

"Can I stay with him, please?!?" she asked anxiously.

"In a few minutes we'll come and get you, but we need to take care of him now. Jan will take you to the waiting room."

She let her tears fall onto InuYasha's face, which was partially covered now by an oxygen mask. "InuYasha...I love you. I love you, don't die, I love you, I'll be waiting for you."

The EMT's face softened. "So that's how it is. I see. Kagome, I'll make sure that we do all that we can for him." He smiled and then whisked InuYasha away.

Kagome ran to the waiting room and cried. Her family soon joined her, and many hours went by. Eventually, a doctor came out, visibly exhausted.

"Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?" he asked.

She jumped up. "Me, that's me! How is he???"

The doctor kept a straight face, neither smiling nor frowning as he looked at her. "He has a 50% chance of making it. First of all, he's some kind of mutated thing, so even the O blood might not do well with his system. Secondly, we don't have an exact antidote for his poison. It seems to be the chemical used by insects like praying mantises, but in an enormous dose. We're just giving him oxygen and trying to let the poison subside. We did clean and close the wound. He's unconscious, but you can go in to see him if you want."

Kagome cried and hugged the doctor. "Thank you."

A nurse led him to InuYasha's room, and she stared through the window in the door at him, with needles in his arms and a tube in his nose, before she walked in and sat beside his bed.

"InuYasha?" she asked tentatively. Hearing no response, she continued anyway. "InuYasha, I know that if you wake up, you'll probably go insane with all of these tubes and needles around you...but it's okay. The doctors are doing what they can for you. They said that the poison was like that of the mantis...so you got attacked by a mantis demon, didn't you? I'm so sorry, InuYasha...

If you can hear me...I love you, and I'm worrying about you a lot. I want you to be okay, InuYasha. When you wake up, try to be calm and not rip all of these needles out. They're saving your life, even though they don't know who you are. It's okay. They might be afraid, but these doctors are kind. So just be calm and don't die on me..."

For a moment, she thought that she saw his eyes flicker, but if they had, his face was back to normal in an instant.

_You look so silly in that hospital robe, in a real bed..._She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, quickly falling to sleep.

"Mom, can we go in?" asked Souta.

"No, Sota. Kagome is sleeping, and so is InuYasha. We can see them tomorrow. Let's go home."


	4. I never said I loved you

CHAPTER FOUR- "I never said I loved you."

A/N: I'm trying really hard not to write my current sadness into this story. I like it and I'll keep it happy...ish. 

The next morning, Kagome woke up slowly as the sun streamed through the window. She looked at InuYasha on the bed, confirming that it was not just an ugly dream. A nurse had come in during the night and covered Kagome with a blanket. She smiled.

_He's still not awake. But at least the monitor's still beeping, and he's still here. _

A doctor walked in. "Good morning, Miss Higurashi. How is your friend doing?"

Smiling sadly, she said, "I don't really know. He still hasn't woken up."

The doctor walked over to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "He should be fine. We'll take some more blood tests to be sure, but with the transfusion and the rest and some antibiotics, he will probably make a full recovery."

Throughout the morning, nurses came in, taking InuYasha's temperature, measuring his blood pressure, collecting blood samples, and changing his catheter. One of them brought Kagome some food, but she hardly touched it. She was too busy looking at InuYasha and waiting for him to wake up. Her family came at lunch, bringing her Ramen to eat. She munched at it indifferently to appease them. 

"Hi, Kagome," her mother said softly in a compassionate tone. 

"Hi, Mom," she whispered. 

Her mother became concerned. "Kagome-chan, have you slept at all?"

Her eyes were drooping and her hair was a mess.  
"I slept for a few hours. I was really worried..."

Kagome's mother smiled. "Honey, go home, brush your hair and shower, and sleep for a while in your bed. We'll stay with InuYasha and make sure he's okay."

"No, Mom! I'm going to be here when he wakes up," she protested.

"But dear, you look really tired, and your hair's a mess-"

"I want to stay!"

"You should go-"

"What if he wakes up while I'm gone?"

Softly, a voice came from the bed, small and cracking. "K-kagome?"

She turned, as if in slow motion, to look at him. Tears followed her face as her head turned.

"InuYasha!" she cried, going to his bed. "You're awake!"

"What's...all this stuff...poking...me...Where am...I, Kagome?" he asked painfully.

"Oh, InuYasha. You're in a hospital. I found you in the well, unconscious, and I called an ambulance because you were very seriously injured. Worse than the other times when you've healed yourself, you had passed out. The doctors gave you blood and cleaned your wound and gave you oxygen, and they kept you alive. The poison they found in you was from a mantis demon, and the mantises here in the future aren't poisonous to us, so we don't make an antivenin. But you seem to be recovering from it. Just don't freak out and rip these needles out of your arms, they're doing good things for you."

Kagome's mother, Souta, and Grandpa all crept back out the door.

"Kagome...you did this all for me?"

She smiled, but her eyes conveyed her sadness. "Of course I did! I didn't want to leave you to die there! InuYasha...I couldn't let that happen to you." She whispered. "I love you too much."

"Kagome...but...I never said I loved you."

Her eyes widened in stunned fear. "What...well...I mean..." she blushed. "InuYasha...I sort of assumed you did. But even if you don't, I still would never let anything bad happen to you!"

He laughed very softly, then grimaced. "Ow. That hurts." Kagome smiled. "Kagome...I mean...I never told you that I loved you...but you knew it...or you still cared for me anyway. Kagome, I do love you. I just couldn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd take it, and how we'd ever survive together."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. _Hm. They should be dry by now, I've cried so much lately..._ "InuYasha, I love you so much, I can't even..." she simply leaned down and embraced him.

_I wish I could raise my arms and hug her..._

She stopped the hug and looked at him. The look in his eyes told her what to do clearer than any words could ever express it. She leaned down to his face, and she kissed him. 

The first meeting of two people's lips who were so much in love was never more splendid than this. It was a simple kiss, but in it Kagome felt her heart soar, and InuYasha felt the pieces of his wounded soul begin to assemble back together, the piece that Kikyou had left in shatters fully whole again.

InuYasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes. _I can't believe it. This...this is like what I had with Kikyou...but even more...loving..._

Kagome suddenly burst into tears and sat down in her chair. InuYasha's eyes widened and he looked at her, worried. "Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I can't...you remember the discussion we had in feudal time, what you said, about how we can't be together. I can't be this close to you, and feeling this way...I left the jewel so I couldn't come back! Now you say you love me, and I know that I love you, but does that change the circumstances or the times? No! And you're here now and I just want to be wherever you are but the jewel will have to be destroyed and nothing makes sense at all to me and I'm gonna go crazy trying to figure this out, InuYasha!"

He was stunned. "I can't...I don't know how it's going to work. But what I know now is that if love means anything, it can work. It has to work...I can't live my life without you by me."

"I- I know-" she said, in a high voice cut with sobs, "But I don't know how it can work- I just don't-"

"We'll find a way. It will work." InuYasha sighed and his voice became softer. "Kagome, I'm really tired. I've got to sleep..."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, and he fell asleep again.

A/N: Holy crap that's some maudlin writing. I'm really sad and I just wanted to write lines like "He's not going to wake up." from a doctor as the line went flat or "It's not going to work, so we can't be together. When you're better, you'll have to leave." That's my mood right now. Ex-boyfriends are hard to deal with. Especially when they argue with you and then block you...at least his profile's not totally bashing me anymore. I'm so unhappy right now. I was fine...and he was mad...then I had to go and get AIM and read his profile and now I'm screwed up too. *sighs* r/r...and if anyone's good with advice...feel free to email me. I need it


	5. And breathe

CHAPTER FIVE- "And breathe"

Kagome's mom came back in. "Come on, Kagome. You know he's okay now, so come home with us, bathe and eat and sleep in your own bed, and then you can come right back. I promise."

She yawned and checked her breath. "Eeew...and brush my teeth, too!" Her mother laughed. _I can't believe InuYasha actually kissed me with breath like this!_ thought Kagome. She smiled at the thought of that kiss.

Kagome went home and got in the bath. As the hot water soothed her aching muscles, (_Sleeping in a chair isn't a good idea_, she'd thought when she'd awoken that morning) she thought about InuYasha. _Hmm...I was the one saying how it would work before, and he disagreed, and he'd convinced me! Now he's saying that it can work...this is so confusing. Am I even doing the right thing?_ She paused. _Houjo's always been there...I mean, he wants to date me...do I even really love InuYasha?_ She instantly knew that she did. _Of course I do. If I didn't, why would I have helped him all these times? _She thought back to the day when she realized that she did love him, after she'd seen him with Kikyou. _I wouldn't have been so scared to let him talk, I wouldn't have run away. I must love him...and I wouldn't say it if I didn't, would I? _She smiled. _It can work, and it will. Even if we have to keep the Shikon no Tama whole, it will work._

She washed herself off and stepped out of the tub, quickly wrapping herself in a towel. Laughing, she thought, _If only InuYasha could see me now, stepping out of the tub, soaking wet..._ she grinned. _I'll sleep, then I'll get dressed, then I'll go back. Oh wait!_ She walked over to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush. After she'd brushed her teeth, she walked to her room, shrugged off her towel, and fell into bed.

As she slept, Kagome began to dream. She was walking through the woods, and she could see InuYasha ahead of her on the path. She called to him, but he wouldn't turn around. He started to walk faster. She ran. He ran. Fog formed ahead of her, and she lost sight of him, but kept on running in the direction in which he'd gone. Suddenly, she was at the top of a cliff. At the bottom, she could just barely see InuYasha's body, broken as he had fallen, obviously blinded by the fog. "INUYASHA!" she cried, and she jumped off too. At the last second, she heard his voice yell her name behind her, and turned her head, to realize that it was Naraku lying at the bottom of the cliff, transformed back into himself now, laughing at having lured her to her death. InuYasha screamed "KAGOME!" and jumped after her, catching her as they fell. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "And I love you, InuYasha," she said. They were about to hit the ground together when she woke up, panting.  
She sat up. _That was a weird dream..._ Looking up, she saw Souta and Grandpa standing in her room, looking at her. "We heard you yelling about InuYasha, Kagome! Are you okay?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was only a dream." Realizing that she wasn't wearing anything, she gasped and gathered her sheet up to her neck, blushing seven shades of scarlet. Grandpa and Souta blushed too.

"Um, can I go back to the hospital now?" she asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as you get dressed first!" came Grandpa's reply. He and Souta walked out. "We'll go tell your mother."

Kagome stood up and went to her closet. _Hmm...what to wear...Oh, I know!_ She decided to put on the yellow sundress that she had worn to the past once. _He'll like that one._ Smiling, she got dressed and ran downstairs. 

"Mom, I'm going now!"

"Okay, Kagome-chan!" she smiled. "Come back for supper, please!"

"Okay Mom! Bye!"

When she arrived at the hospital, she went straight to InuYasha's room. His bed was adjusted so that he could sit up, and a few nursing students were in the room, staring at his ears and asking questions about them.

"Why do you have ears?"

"How come your nails are so long?"

"Do you have a tail, too?"

"Can I check?"

InuYasha blushed. "NO!"

Kagome cleared her throat and the nurses stopped. "Hi, InuYasha!"

He smiled. "Hi, Kagome! Can you get them to leave me alone?" he muttered under his breath into her ear as she hugged him.

She smiled. "Sure." Turning to the nurses, she said, "Um, InuYasha and I would like to speak in private, is that okay?"

They all turned and left.

"Well that was easy!" said Kagome.

"You're in a good mood, aren't you? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" asked InuYasha.

She grinned widely. "Because I decided that it can work. Now we're on the same page somehow. Which works for me, because I'd much rather be agreeing with you than arguing."

InuYasha sighed. "Now, if I could just stand up and hug you..." He winced. "But unfortunately that's not going to happen. I think the poison's what's keeping me down, my back doesn't even hurt...I just feel really weak all over."

"Well, it could be that your body doesn't like the transfusion," she speculated aloud.

"What's a transfusion?" he asked, confused about the modern word.

"Oh. Silly me!" Kagome said, hitting herself on the forehead playfully. "It's something we do now. See, you'd lost a lot of blood, and they put some in you through those needles in your arms."

"Yeah...they kind of hurt."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't wake up and rip them out, actually. I hate them myself. That's probably what I would've done." She smiled at him.

"Hey, you look cute in that dress, Kagome..." he said softly.

"Yeah...you hugged me in it once...and I haven't worn it since," came her response, soft and shy.

He blushed. "Oh, Kagome..."

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek, then hugged him the best that she could while he was lying down. 

InuYasha suddenly gasped, causing Kagome to start with worry.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" she asked, stopping the hug to look at him.

"I- I'm fine. I just realized," he said, putting his hand to his neck, "the rosary beads are gone!" 

"Oh, yeah. I took them off when we bandaged you. I figured for one thing it'd be in the way of the doctors when they examined you, and for another...you really don't need it anymore. You haven't needed it for a while. I mean, I think Kaede was silly to put it on you in the first place-" she thought back to when Kaede had administered the beads- "Okay well not then. But after we'd known each other for a while, they really became unnecessary-" she thought back to when she'd pulled him from full demon state by sitting him- "Okay well not when you went full demon. But still...now I think they're not necessary at all."

"Speaking of going full demon...where is my sword?" he said, with a sweatdrop on the side of his face. 

"Actually...I think it's still in the well, InuYasha. You'd passed out still carrying it."

He smiled. "Call your mom and have her get it for me, please...just so it's in your house, not in the dirt."

"Okay, InuYasha, I will." She kissed his cheek once more and picked up the phone.

It rang twice and her mother picked it up.

Hi, Mom!

Hello, Kagome-chan. Why are you calling?

Well, InuYasha's sword is at the bottom of the well...do you think you could get it for him and bring it in the house, please?

Okay. I'll go get it. Remember to be home by supper, dear!

I will. I love you, Mom.

I love you too sweetie. Bye.

Bye.

"She's going to go get it, InuYasha." She looked at the clock and found that the time was 6:00. "I have to go soon, by the way. I'm supposed to be home by suppertime."

"Okay. Will you be back later? I kind of get nervous alone here..." he admitted in a whisper.  
She smiled. "I don't know, I might be if Mom lets me come back."

He smiled back at her, his face sad and happy at once, as he didn't want her to leave, but her smile brightened his mood irresistibly. "Okay. Bye, Kagome."

"Bye, InuYasha." She turned and walked out the door, her dress fluttering softly as she did.

_She really is beautiful,_ InuYasha thought, before closing his eyes and trying to get back to sleep.

A/N: I was kind of beating myself up over the fact that Kagome and InuYasha really aren't in character here, but I consoled myself with the fact that we really don't see much of InuYasha and Kagome as a happy couple in the show...I mean, I've only seen what Cartoon Network has shown, but still...I can't really see them being written any happier later...well who knows I mean...with what else happens...*is not gonna spoil it* lol. 

I should write Sango and Miroku in here somehow...umm...well and Shippou etc. but mostly them because they're the other adorable couple. Next chapter- "a little sigh". It will be about Sango and Miroku, okay? And the titles are from a song that I just wrote. I titled the first set of chapters and then I went "hmm I want to write a song using that line." So I did. If you want me to post the song, tell me, I'll put it on my fictionpress thingie.


	6. a little sigh

CHAPTER SIX- "A little sigh"

(A/N: For the intents and purposes of this story, Mir&San are dating. And they're um...fooling around. Sango's a virgin, but they're experimenting. I won't write hentai into this I'm trying to keep it sweet. Unless someone requests a scene XD Oh and also, this section is taking place the day after Kagome and InuYasha play the well-jumping game.)

Sango stood up and laughed. "Okay, Miroku, that's enough for today! If we keep going I fear for my innocence!"

Miroku smirked. "Oh, as if you're innocent at all anymore, Sango."

She slapped him playfully. "Stop that. You know I am."

He leaned against the tree behind him. "Hm...we haven't seen InuYasha or Kagome since yesterday."

Sango smiled. "Gee, I wonder why. It couldn't be that they're both missing because they were doing what we were just doing..."

He grabbed her around the waist and tickled her. "Oh you think that's what they were doing? Hmm?"

She started to laugh and gasp as she ran out of breath.

"Okay, Miroku, stop!" she yelled.

He put her down and sat down. "I don't know...wouldn't they have come back by now, though?"

She sighed. "Do you want to look for them?"

"Uh-huh. We should."

So they gathered their things and began walking. 

They didn't find InuYasha and Kagome at Kaede's hut, nor were they anywhere in the forest. Nobody responded to their calls.

"Well, maybe they went to Kagome's time!" said Sango. "Let's go to the well to check for signs of them."

"Good idea," said Miroku, "but I'm going to get there first!" With that, he took off at a run.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, right. Monk against Demon Slayer, who'd win THAT race, I wonder?" she yelled after him. She passed him quickly, and soon they were at the well, panting.

"O-" pant- "kay-" pant- "Let's-" pant- "not do that-" pant- "again." said Miroku.

"It was your idea! I'm perfectly fine," she said, holding her side and grimacing. 

"Oh-" pant- "shush." Then Miroku's brow furrowed and he said seriously, "Sango."

"W-" pant- "what?" she inquired.

"There's blood on the ground. Something must have happened."

Sango looked down. "Wow. You're right. I wonder whose it is..."

Miroku looked closely at it, and so did Sango. "It's got to be InuYasha's," she said, "because it's a bit too dark for human blood."

"Well, then he was hurt...let's check inside the well, to see if he went to Kagome's time," suggested Miroku.

Sango jumped down. Her voice echoed as she yelled up, "Miroku, it's in here, too. So InuYasha must have gone to Kagome's time...for help...or something. ARGH! I hate not knowing! There's no way for us to get there!"

She came back up. "I wish I knew what was going on!"

Miroku hugged her. "They'll probably come back soon and tell us. Until then, let's just hope that InuYasha is alright."

(A/N: OH CRAP! I forgot to put InuYasha putting the jewel into Kagome's hands in there somewhere when he was in the well...um...but he did. So Kagome has it. Sorry for the slip up, I didn't want to edit it because you wouldn't have known necessarily. I'll do that later.)

Kagome fingered the Shikon Jewel with her left hand as she sat in her chair, eating with the right. 

"How's InuYasha doing, Kagome?" asked Souta.

"He's okay. Still tired, but he's better," she said. 

"What have you got there, Kagome?" asked Grandpa, who had noticed her hand contained something shiny.

"The Jewel."

Everyone was shocked. "The Shikon Jewel? I thought it had broken!" said Grandpa, confused.

"No...well yes, it had broken," _on account of ME_, she thought, "but it's whole again. I left it in feudal time when I was there...I didn't intend to go back. But InuYasha brought it back for me so that I could."

"Do your other friends know that you're here?" asked her mother.

"Oh my gosh!" shrieked Kagome, "Miroku and Sango! They're probably worried! I'll have to go back and tell them he's okay, and I'm okay..."

"After supper," said her mother. "They'll be okay until then."

Kagome smiled. "After supper."

Souta began to say something, but his mother shoved some food at him, preventing him from speaking.

Kagome laughed. "Mom...it's okay. Whatever they want to ask now, I'm fine with. I won't get upset. Everything is good."

Then it was Souta's turn to laugh. "Well, everything IS good! I got what I wanted...I was going to ask Mom to pass the pickles."

Laughter had been on everyone's tongues, it seemed, because at once the tense atmosphere of the house was broken by peals of it echoing around the kitchen. Even Buyo looked a little bit happier as he sat on the floor, batting at the bottom of Grandpa's pants.

"But, uh, while we're on the subject," said Grandpa, "What IS going on between you and InuYasha?"

"Well...the same thing that's been going on for a long time...but we've finally admitted to ourselves and each other that it's going on. We- we told each other that we love each other, and we're very happy about it...at first we thought that it couldn't work, but now we think it can. So if you have anything to say about InuYasha and I, any questions...I won't be so sensitive now, because I know that he loves me...and I know that this time, Kikyou's going to stay dead." She smiled.

Souta piped up with, "What would your kids look like, Kagome?!? I mean, he's a half-demon! They'd be half-half-demon!"

She bonked him on the head. "Okay, you can ask anything but that. How should I know what quarter-demon looks like?!? It's not as if I've ever seen one!" _Oh come on, Kagome, like you haven't thought about it before,_ she scolded herself.

She gobbled up the rest of her dinner and said, "Mom, I'm going to go and see Sango and Miroku now. They're probably worried sick about me and InuYasha!"

"Okay. Be back...well just be back."

Kagome ran out the door and jumped down the well, back into feudal time for the first time in two days. She ran as quickly as she could to Kaede's hut, hoping to find Sango and Miroku somewhere in that village. "Miroku! Sango!" she called out, running through the town. They burst out of the door of a new-looking hut, and Sango rushed to embrace Kagome.

"Kagome! Is everything alright? When you and InuYasha both disappeared, we were worried...especially since we saw the blood by the well," said Sango.

Kagome smiled. "We're both okay. InuYasha was attacked by some demons...okay I need to explain the whole thing to you." She recounted the story of their fight and of InuYasha's coming to the future, and what had happened since then.

"Hmm," said Miroku, "So you and InuYasha have finally gotten over being shy about it and admitted your feelings?"

Kagome blushed. "Mm-hmm. And we're both better off for it now."

Sango looked at Kagome's hand. "You still have the Shikon no Tama with you..."

"Well of course! I couldn't have gotten here without it!" She frowned. "Oh. Great. I brought a demon magnet and I don't even have my quiver and bow..."

As if on cue, a demon spider (a/n: because I hate spiders and I want Sango to kill another one) burst from the treeline and headed straight for Kagome.

"Um...guys!" she squealed, "I can't protect myself right now!"

Sango jumped up and yelled, "Hiraikotsu!", throwing her huge weapon at the monster and slicing it in two. 

"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" she said.

"Uh, Sango..." whispered Miroku, "there are more. Lots more."

A gaggle of demons had just followed suit and were flowing out of the forest. 

Miroku sighed. "Oh THIS IS USEFUL! (zat line was zo not een character!) Sure, Naraku's dead, so the curséd wind tunnel is gone...but how can I fight demons effectively without it?!?"

"Ki'rara!" yelled Sango. The demon-cat turned from adorable pet into battle machine and Sango and Miroku jumped on her back. 

Sango was throwing her boomerang bone all over the place, decapitating demons, but she could only do so much. Miroku was fighting them off with his staff, and Kagome began to run back to the well. "I'll come back later!" she yelled as she ran. _If I can get to the well, I can go back to the future and seal it for the time being with my powers. I really, really, REALLY wish I'd brought my bow and arrows along!!!_ she thought hopelessly as she ran.

She jumped down the well, and when she got to the other side, she forced some power into the ground to keep demons from coming through it. Running into the house, she stopped and panted.

"Huh?" asked everyone in the room, diverting their attention from the television.

"Demon attack in the past. No bow and quiver. No InuYasha. No wind tunnel. Very...very bad. But it's okay," she added hastily as their faces soured in fear, "I sealed the well for the time being with my powers."

Everyone breathed sighs of relief.

"Now, Mom, can I go spend the night with InuYasha?" she asked.

"I...I suppose so, Kagome-chan."

As Kagome ran out the door, she yelled after her, "But be back before lunch tomorrow!"

A/N: This chapter is long enough. I'll keep writing, just a new chapter. But by the way...if my chapters are starting to stink because I'm in writing moods but they're not coming out well, just tell me to slow down production or something, ok? Ok. 


	7. for every time

Kagome got to the hospital and went to InuYasha's room. He was sitting up, awake, and he smiled at her.

"I see you've changed. That's the outfit you sat me in and broke the bridge."

She laughed. "Yeah, it is. You've got a good memory."

"No, I just looked at you a lot...I paid a lot of attention to you, Kagome," he said. 

Sitting down next to the bed, she shrugged her shoulders. "Aw, sure you did."

He smirked. "Don't make me say it again, Kagome. How many times have I told you how I felt in the last two days?" He sighed. "I'm really still kind of tired."

"Me too," she said, "I went feudal and told Miroku and Sango that we're both okay-"

"You went feudal?" he said, eyes wide. "Kagome, I wasn't there to protect you! Did anything happen?"

"A-a few demons attacked, but Miroku and Sango took care of them, and when I came back, I sealed the well. I hadn't meant to take the Jewel with me..."

"Kagome, please be more careful. That's dangerous!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know it is. But my point was that I'm tired from running from the stupid things."

"Do you want to, um...sleep...with me?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Um...InuYasha...you're hurt..."

"Yeah, I can handle it. Just make sure you don't lay right on my arm. I can move them now anyway, so I'll make myself comfortable."

She blushed. "Alright, InuYasha," she said, and she climbed into his bed with him. She pulled the sheets up over herself and snuggled into him.

"You smell better in the feudal era, InuYasha. I washed your clothes and brought them with me. You can change in the morning. Hospital robes and hospital smell doesn't go with you," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, it's the best I could do." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, InuYasha."

The next morning, InuYasha woke up to see the sun glinting on Kagome's raven locks. _There could never be a better start to a day than this,_ he thought fondly. Then he suddenly realized that his body felt better. _I don't ache! Oh, but now I have to wait for Kagome to wake up._ He lay there, awake, for a good half an hour before she drifted out of the world of sleep.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning," she yawned, "I-I-InuYyyyasha."

"Can you let me get up? I'd like to change into my robes," he asked her.

She stood up and got them out of her yellow backpack. "Are you sure you're ready, InuYasha? You don't hurt too much?"

He jumped out of his bed and then realized that the IVs were still in his arm. "I'm perfectly OW!"

He sat down on the bed. "Stupid sharp things..."

She smiled. "I'll call the nurses and have them take the needles out. You seem to be fine now." She buzzed them and they checked some of his measurements and found that he was fine, so they took out the needles, shaking their heads the entire time and muttering about "people with ears" and "how could he have healed that quickly?!?".

Kagome handed him his robes and turned to leave.

"You don't have to, Kagome."

She blushed and turned around. "I don't mind if you're in the room while I change. If you don't want to look, you don't have to, though."

"I-um-okay." She walked to the window and stared out it. The trees were glowing green in the morning sun.

"Alright, Kagome," he said, and she turned around to see him with his pants on and his shirt half open. Her sharp intake of breath made him laugh.

"What, am I that perfect?" He smiled. "Let's go."

They walked out of the hospital together and caught a bus to Kagome's house. She'd also brought along a hat, very thoughtfully, so that InuYasha didn't seem very different from a modern person, except, of course, for his clothes.

They walked into the house and were greeted by Grandpa and Souta. 

"Hi, Kagome! Hi, InuYasha!" said Souta excitedly.

"Oh, so they let him out, did they? My, you healed quickly, InuYasha," said Grandpa.

"I'm a half-demon. I heal better than humans do," was his response.

Kagome's mom walked in. "Oh, hi, Kagome! Hello, InuYasha."

He smiled at her. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi."

"We'd love to stay, mom, but we've really got to go feudal and let Miroku and Sango know that InuYasha's okay," she said. "Oh, wait, I've got to change first! I'll be right back!"

She ran down to her room, leaving InuYasha with her family.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, InuYasha!" said Kagome's mom.

"Thanks. I'm glad too."

"Kagome washed your robes by hand, you know."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Really? She did that for me?" He was becoming more and more astounded by the day at how good it felt to be in love with someone, and how important Kagome was to him. She had always been important...but she was so much more so now that he was admitting it to himself...

He heard feet coming. "Alright, InuYasha, let's go!"

He stood up. "Bye again, everyone. And thanks."

"Bye InuYasha!" 

Just before he turned from her, Kagome's mother winked at him.

He smirked and took Kagome's hand, walking to the well. When they reached the well-house, InuYasha opened the door for Kagome and they both walked in and jumped down the well, emerging in feudal time. 

Sango and Miroku were sitting off under a tree in view of the well. When they saw InuYasha and Kagome clambering out of it, they ran over instantly.

"InuYasha! You're alright!" cried Sango. 

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine...thanks to Kagome..." he half-muttered, still slightly embarrassed that he'd gotten himself so injured.

Miroku looked at him. "Well, InuYasha...as long as you're alright, I suppose we can go to see Kaede. She's been meaning to talk to you and Kagome since you were injured."

Catching Kagome's hand, InuYasha began walking in the direction of Kaede's hut. She walked by his side until they reached it.

A/N: I can't think of a good way to end this chapter so that's it.

IF YOU READ THIS STORY, REVIEW IT! I might stop writing these if people just don't review and I don't know that anyone's even reading them...


	8. I didn't think about you

CHAPTER EIGHT: I didn't think about you

(A/N: The word "ye" in the way that Kaede uses it is often incorrect. Something was screwed up severely in translation. I'll use it as she does, though, to make her seem more like the real Kaede.)

Kaede sat in the middle of her small home, sorting dried herbs into piles. When she saw InuYasha and Kagome enter, she stopped what she was doing and looked up into their eyes. His amber, hers brown, both apprehensive.

"Kagome, InuYasha, sit ye down." The pair followed her instructions, folding to sit on the floor of the hut.

"Lady Kaede, what is it that you wish to speak with us about?" Kagome tried to start the discussion, a small knot in her stomach sensing what it might be.

A sigh escaped from Kaede's aging body. "I need to speak with ye about the Shikon no Tama." The two fixed their eyes on her intently, wondering what the old miko had to say.

"Now that the Shikon no Tama is whole again, demons will attack ye every day. Ye do not have to destroy the jewel, but if we go back to the beginning of your presence here, Kagome, you will remember that even though you had the jewel in the future, demons still could pass through the bone-eater's well to your time to try to take it from you. Wherever you will go, they will hunt you for it." Another heavy sigh. "So a difficult choice is at hand for you. You may stay here and protect the jewel, being the only ones powerful enough to do it, or you may bring it to the future. But either way, you will be in mortal peril each day. I am sorry that this responsibility had to fall upon your heads, but that is the way that it must be."

Kagome sighed. "I know that I must choose where to be. But- why can't I just come here and go home again, like I have been?"

"I was not only speaking to you, Kagome." She realized that her voice had been soft and they may have missed parts of her speech.

InuYasha stared at her. "You mean-"

"Yes, InuYasha. She cannot protect the Jewel of Four Souls on her own. Wherever Kagome is, so must ye be there. Look at what happened when she came here alone. And look at what happened to you after she left. As much as she needs you for protection, InuYasha, you need her for spirit and love."

Both of their heads whipped up to stare at Kaede, and she chuckled in her throat.

"What, did you think I did not know? Simply because I never found love does not mean I can not sense it! This old crow still knows the signs of the love of young fledglings." She smiled at them, and they both glanced sidelong at each other, smiled bashfully, and blushed at her.

"So I CAN travel between the two times..."

"Yes, Kagome, but eventually you will begin to favor one time over another. The well will stay open, you do not need to choose, but there will come a time when you almost begin to forget one time. And I think that you know which one that is."

Kagome's head dropped again in sadness. _Mom, Souta, and Grandpa just helped me so much when InuYasha was hurt...how could I leave them? True, it's been years since we started this...I've built a relationship with InuYasha...but now, I'm supposed to give up my family? You're done with school, you'd be leaving them anyway! But I'd still visit them! Which you still can, just with InuYasha. You'd be getting married after that, and you'd be gone for good from home then! Yeah, but what about marriage? How will that work, will we marry here or home? Here or home, you could probably get your family here if you used the jewel... What if he doesn't want to get married? _The thought filled her with horror. _oh WILL YOU STOP IT? Sheesh, Kagome. Think about it. Obviously he does. _Realizing that she'd been bickering with herself a bit too long for a sane person, she looked up at Kaede. "I...I think I want to stay here most of the time."

Next to her, InuYasha's heart soared. He'd have Kagome, here, with him, to protect and to love and to be with all the time. She chose him over Hojo, Kouga, and...well, he didn't know who else exactly, but there had to be TONS of guys after her, considering how pretty she was...

But Kagome abruptly stood up. "I need to think about this, though. InuYasha, if you'll stay here, I want to go home for a while."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked, concerned after what Kaede had just reminded them of.

"Uh-huh. I can seal the well with my powers, I'll be fine." _I have to have time to think about this, without InuYasha's presence making my heart take power completely over my brain and making me want to stay in HIS true time._

InuYasha stood up, hugging her and giving her a soft, quick kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you later, then," he said, his voice soft and trembling the tiniest bit from his nervousness.

"Aishiteru," she whispered.

"Aishiteru, Kagome."

Walking alone to the well seemed so lonely without InuYasha. She sighed. She jumped into the well and was swept back to the future again.

When she got into the house, she ran straight up to her room, her feet rumbling softly as she sprinted up the stairs. Everyone else was out- Souta at a friend's house, Mom shopping, and Grandpa sweeping in front of the house. Grabbing a pen and some paper from her desk, she drew a line through the middle of a sheet and wrote "Past" on one side and "Present" on the other.

_Wow, a list...this is stupid...but I think I need to do it, to see which logical reasons add up better. Love needs no logic. OH SHUSH! _

The pen first touched the paper on the "Past" side, as she wrote the name "InuYasha". Then in the present three things: "Mom", "Souta", and "Grandpa". Back to the past, she wrote down "Sango" and "Miroku". This prompted her to write the names of her three best friends (names are umm...I FORGET) in the present. _InuYasha should count as more because you're in love with him. SHUT UP! I'm trying to do this without weighting everything on him. He's just my boyfriend. You know he's more than that._ And she did.

Suddenly a barrage of reasons to stay in the present hit her. "Electricity", "modern plumbing", "hot water heaters", "TV", "computers/the internet", "modern food", "ready-made clothing", "police officers" (she scratched that off and replaced it with simply "law enforcement in general"), "no demons", "laws", "Buyo", and lastly, "beds". These were mostly modern conveniences that were just, well, conveniences- things that made life easier. Aside from law-enforcement and such. Then another thought came to her, from whence she did not know, but (she thought, blushing) it probably was relevant-

There were no obstetricians in the past, no ultrasound machines, no sterile hospitals in which to bear your children- but she could come to the future for that if she had to...she supposed...

But how would InuYasha watch the birth of his children in the future?!? She'd played the ball-cap trick before, that would have to do again. Oh but no, what would the children look like? They couldn't risk hospital birth if they didn't know what the children would look like...She then thought about how she had saved InuYasha. _As long as it was at the same hospital, and they remembered me, maybe it would be fine..._She put down "medical advances" on the "Present" side.

Suddenly she laughed nervously. _Getting a bit ahead of yourself, Kagome...?_

Back in the "Past" category, she wrote down "clean air", "no cities", "trees everywhere", "clean water" (well it was sort of clean...), and "comfortable clothing". She counted, though she could see that the present side was much lengthier.

_Eight on the "Past" side...and nineteen on the "Present" side._

But "electricity", "modern plumbing", "hot water heaters", "TV", 

"computers/the internet", and "ready-made clothing" could all sort of be lumped together as "modern conveniences", right? So that dropped one side down to 14...

_It's not the number of reasons, Kagome. It's the importance of the reasons. I know! And...I love the past so much now... Then stay there. But my family...They would have lost you to school, anyway, Kagome! You're 18, you can move on and live YOUR life now._

She smiled. Sometimes her inner voice was pretty smart. Resolving to go back to the past the next day, she went to bed. 

Leaves rustled in the darkness as InuYasha entered the shrine. _Oh, man...I broke through her seal without even thinking about it...it can't have been that powerful, I let her be in danger..._

Softly opening the doors, he walked into her yard, the moon high in the sky above him casting a glow upon his silver hair. He climbed up to Kagome's room and opened her window, letting himself in and sitting on her floor, watching her sleep. _Kagome, I know you told me not to come, but I really miss you-_ no, that sounded too desperate. _Kagome, I wanted to make sure you were okay-_ that sounded like he didn't trust her powers. _I hurt myself and I needed your hel-_ wait he wasn't hurt, how in the hell would he pull that excuse off?!? He decided to use the first one, telling her the truth, whether he sounded like a lovesick puppy or not. 

_You ARE a lovesick puppy. Oh shut up!_ His inner voice was so much like Sesshoumaru sometimes that it was scary.

As he sat on the floor watching Kagome sleep, he realized something: she wasn't wearing any clothes. He gulped. Her sheets were thin, and he couldn't see any clothing lines, he was sure of it. _She sleeps like that? HELL YEAH! She sleeps like that! _He suddenly felt really, really wrong for being there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He wasn't staring at her curves under the sheets, or the very tops of her breasts that were peeking out (much), he was looking at her face: so peaceful, not worrisome at all, she even seemed to be smiling in her sleep. _Maybe she's dreaming about me,_ he hoped. Her skin looked so soft, and her lips so...well, he knew what those felt like. He wanted to know again...her eyes were shut, her eyelashes just touching her cheeks prettily, and her hair was scattered about the pillow. Suddenly she turned over, and her blanket came off of her breasts completely, he could tell because her back was to him now and it was bare almost down to her butt- which he started staring at, then stopped himself. _Okay eventually you have to let her know you're here...But what if she sits you? Let's just hope she won't._

He tapped her on her shoulder, whispering, "Kagome?"

She emitted a tiny moan.

"Psst, Kagome," he said, shaking her a little. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. "InuYasha!" she hissed, "What are you-" She was about to say "doing here", but then she noticed that InuYasha's gaze was most definitely NOT on her face. Blushing seven shades of scarlet, she pulled the blanket over herself. "InuYasha," she said, mortified, embarrassed, and self-conscious, among other things. "SI-"

"Sorry sorry sorry! I'm really sorry Kagome I just..."

She was actually sort of flattered by the fact that he was looking, and stopped mid-"SIT!"to collect herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a sigh.

"I wanted to check on you...and...I...um..." he blushed a little bit and couldn't meet her gaze, "missed you..."

She looked down at him. "I missed you too, InuYasha," she said, and he looked back up at her, beaming. She patted the bed. "Do you want to sit with me?"

He gulped very obviously. "I- um- well- I-" He could get in SO much trouble if he did..."I don't know if I can, um...without um..."

Smiling shyly, she said, "It's okay." When she thought about it, she really didn't think she'd mind if InuYasha suddenly came down with "Russian Hands and Roman Fingers". Then she giggled at the stupid expression she'd just used.

His heartbeat sped up and he sat next to her, having no idea what she'd just giggled about, and being slightly nervous about it. Shock hit him like a ten-ton weight when she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him hard on the mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up the next morning, looked at the hanyou she was snuggled into, and smirked. _If Mom ever finds out he was here, I'm so dead..._and, as if on cue, footsteps were heard approaching her room. Kagome's eyes widened as she shook InuYasha. "InuYasha!" she hissed, "You have to get up! Someone's coming!" 

He groaned as she pushed him off of the bed and underneath it, whispering, "Stay out of sight!" Just before the door opened, she threw his clothes under the bed with him and slammed her head onto the pillow, closing her eyes and trying not to pant.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Her mother's voice reached her ears and she rolled over. 

"Yes, Mom, I'm awake now," she replied.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure that you were because I'm going to be taking Souta off to a friend's house and Grandpa is out with some friends, so you'll be alone for a while."

Kagome smirked inwardly. More alone time with InuYasha..."Okay, Mom. I'll see you later!" she said, and rolled back over again to "sleep". She heard the door close and pulled herself to the edge of the bed, looking under at a very peeved InuYasha.

"What? If she'd seen you, she would have never let me go to your time again, InuYasha!"

"So? Ya didn't have to push me!"

"Yes I did! How else would I have hidden you fast enough?!?" Kagome shook her head at the hanyou's attitude.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't you hear her, anyway? We're gonna be alone for a while..."

"Heh," he smirked, and climbed back onto her bed, still nude. As he leaned forward to kiss her, though, she put her hand up.

"Huh?" he inquired.

"I don't know if I should, um...if we should do anything else...I mean...I think that um...well, I know it stopped at...well...you know...last night...but um..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "I don't know if I could stop there this time..."

His eyes widened and he dropped his head. Man, why did she have to hint like that, then tell her that she didn't want to do it? "That's one hell of a downer..." he said.

"No, it's not like that...it's not that I don't want to...it's just that...well, I want to wait until I'm married," she said, blushing. 

"O-oh," he said, looking up at her, smiling. "Well...if that's the only reason...I think I'll be able to keep myself from going that far," he said, with a glint in his eye.

Kagome smirked at him and pushed him down onto the bed, giving him a soft but passionate kiss, pressing her curvaceous body against his muscular one, and surrendering to her feelings for the moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*pant pant*

A few hours later, Kagome and InuYasha lay spread-eagled together on her twin bed, panting as if they'd just endured some severe physical activity. 

"We'd better go," said Kagome, "before anyone gets back."

"After a bath. We smell a bit...strongly..." 

She laughed. _Like we're only gonna bathe..._she thought. Somehow she was beginning to understand why Miroku was always trying to find a woman to be with...

A/N: Ok...so much for not being hentai in this story...actually, it's a lot less hentai than the original of this chapter. Email me if you'd like me to send you the hentai version, or if you'd like me to establish for you how far they've gone in the story.


End file.
